prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Coat
|-|A= |-|Alison DiLaurentis= |-|CeCe Drake= Red Coat '''was an anonymous character that was first introduced in the Second Season Finale, UnmAsked. She started a partnership with Mona Vanderwaal, the original "A", but eventually overtook it from her in the third season. She appears to have been the one who started The "A" Team, and is Uber A, the leader. The Liars do not learn of her existence until the end of Season Three, when Emily remembers a blond female in a red coat at Alison's grave ''"That Night". ''Her red coat is burned in the fire due to The Incident at Thornhill Lodge, and she reincarnates into her new disguise as The Black Widow in Season Four. She was seemingly gone for the rest of Season Four, but returns again in Season 5 working solo. The Liars have seen her once, but do not know she is "A". In Blood Is The New Black, Emily has a flashback from "That Night", and remembers Jenna Marshall driving her, while wearing a red coat and black gloves. This was never brought up again, meaning Jenna is not Red Coat. Why she was wearing the coat will probably remain unknown. In A DAngerous GAme, Red Coat is shown to be Alison DiLaurentis, who is revealed to be alive. Alison later confirms to the girls that she is not the real Red Coat, only used the red coat as a disguise from "A" whom she claims is after her. In Now You See Me, Now You Don't, Red Coat is shown to be CeCe Drake, Alison's old friend. Alison later confirms that CeCe wasn't really Red Coat, she only posed as Red Coat to distract "A" so Ali could save Emily from the sawmill. In Taking This One to the Grave, it is revealed that Alison may ''possibly have been actually playing with the girls this whole time, and be the REAL "A", Red Coat, and now The Black Widow. She lied to the girls about Cyrus Petrillo, and kept a huge secret about Bethany Young from them. She does not appear to have any motives, but could possibly have a severe Multiple Personality/Psychological disorder and be Certifiably Insane. Physical Appearance Red Coat is shown to be a female in a red trench coat, black long sleeved shirt underneath, black leggings, black gloves, and black pistol boots. She also sometimes is shown sporting red nail polish. Red Coat is always seen with long, wavy (golden) blonde hair. CeCe wears an "Alison" Mask. The red coat originated from Vivian Darkbloom, Alison's alter-ego. "A" also wears the Ali mask to conceal her identity. Series |-|Season 2= 'UnmAsked At the end of this episode, when Mona is sitting in her bed at the Radley Sanitarium, she receives a visit from someone wearing a red trench coat similar to the one Vivian Darkbloom wore. Mona looks up at her and says "I did everything you asked me to". |-|Season 3= It Happened 'That Night' Hanna visits Mona in Radley Sanitarium thinking that her visits are helping. Mona turns and smiles, and Hanna thinks she's smiling at her, but she realizes Mona is actually smiling at the chair behind her. Mona hallucinates Alison sitting there in a red coat, with her natural blonde haircolor, reading "Lolita." Mona and the audience can see her, but Hanna can't. Blood Is The New Black We see Red Coat once more wearing a red hoodie. She is seen buying black hoodies and gloves for her workers. The store owner says to Red Coat, "So, are you buying this for a team?" The Lady Killer It is revealed that Toby is the second "A," and is also part of the "A-Team." The dramatic irony is that the Liars don't seem to understand that both Mona, and the New A, are simply workers for Red Coat. In the same episode, we also see Mona, (most likely) talking to Red Coat on the phone since Mona learns from the other person that there is a "change of plans." Since Red Coat is usually the one planning out all of the "A" schemes, it seems as if the caller was Red Coat. Misery Loves Company When Hanna goes to the boutique, she sees in the window reflection a blond girl wearing a red coat (the same color as Vivian's jacket) across the street, watching her. When Hanna turns around, the girl has disappeared. In the same episode, we see Mona and Toby talking in "A's" lair. Mona refers to someone by saying, "They need to understand she's in charge." Which means that Red Coat is a female. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno Red Coat is seen in A's Lair using a blowtorch to burn a doll representing Hanna. The girl was seen wearing a red jacket and red nail polish. Dead to Me Emily remembers more of what happened "That Night". She remembers seeing Red Coat while being attacked by a member of the "A-Team." She remembers that Red Coat had blonde hair. Emily says that she (Red Coat) is the one in charge. Hot Water Spencer sees Red Coat after her date with Wren. She manages to get away before Spencer can catch up to her. Out of Sight, Out of Mind Red Coat appears to Emily for a second time while she is in her car waiting to meet up with Toby. However, she quickly vanishes after Emily catches a glimpse of her entering Toby's workplace. It is presumed that Red Coat lured Emily by using Toby's phone. I'm Your Puppet Aria sees Red Coat while she, Hanna, and Emily are in the morgue posing as candy strippers. Aria follows her, almost catching her before she slips into an elevator and escapes. A DAngerous GAme At The Thornhill Lodge, Mona is heard talking on the phone to Red Coat who is flying over them in a plane, while Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Emily and Toby are working on a plan to reveal her identity. Spencer sees Red Coat get off the plane, and thinks it is Alison. After Toby and Spencer leave, the girls sneak in and corner Mona, but the cabin is suddenly on fire and Mona tells the girls it's Red Coat's doing. Locked inside, they urgently try to find a way out, and Mona reveals she does not know who Red Coat is. Red Coat salvages the girls from the fire. Hanna wakes up groggily and sees Alison staring at her in the red coat. A moment later, shes gone. Mona and Spencer also claim they saw Ali, and they all draw the conclusion that Red Coat is Alison. Mona reveals Red Coat wears an "Alison" Mask, meaning it could have just looked like Alison. |-|Pretty Dirty Secrets= TrAde Off Red Coat is briefly seen wandering around the Halloween Spooktacular Store while Lucas Gottesman receives a phone call. Take notice that the Red Coat looks different than the one Red Coat usually wears. Its longer, and Red Coat usually wears a short Red Trench coat. Also, this person is wearing sneakers when Red Coat usually wears black heels. She probably was CeCe Drake. CAll Security Someone leaves a voicemail for Garrett, and the person heavily breathes. This person could be Red Coat. |-|Season 4= 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Red Coat did not have a physical appearance in this episode, but her coat is seen (with no hood) in the rubble at the Lodge. Under The Gun Emily is taken to the police station and questioned by Lt. Linda Tanner concerning a video that she received. The video featured someone wearing the red coat while wearing an "Emily" Mask, holding up a 'Guilty' sign. Crash and Burn, Girl! It is revealed by Nigel Wright that CeCe Drake set up a fake private flight plan in "A DAngerous GAme". CeCe paid Nigel to cover her tracks. It is unknown at the time whether he was lying or not. Into the Deep Red Coat is seen walking towards the DiLaurentis House at night. She waits until the lights go off in the house and goes under the porch and unscrews a panel, leading to a secret place. She then enters. The Mirror Has Three Faces Red Coat is seen entering Alison's old room. Hanna goes in there, and sees Alison's old jewelry box. In the reflection of the mirror inside the box, you see Red Coat wearing the "Alison" Mask staring at Hanna, but she doesn't notice. Also, Mrs. DiLaurentis and Emily find Red Coat's secret room - in Mrs. DiLaurentis' basement . It's a mess, filled with trash everywhere. Emily then notices holes in the ceiling of the room, and she realizes someone has been spying on her. Bring Down the Hoe CeCe Drake is seen in A's lair with a bunch of photos of the liars and Alison. A red coat is seen sitting on her chair. At the hoedown, Red Coat is there but runs away. Spencer and Emily see someone moving in the pile of hay, and dig through. All that's left is the red coat. Now You See Me, Now You Don't In Ravenswood, Someone traps Emily in a coffin and puts her on a sawmill, waiting to kill Emily. The girls see Red Coat run into the sawmill, and they try to get Emily out. Red Coat turns off the sawmill, saving Emily's life. The girls are about to chase Red Coat, when they see another Red Coat run up the stairs of the sawmill. Aria chases the Red Coat running up the stairs, while Spencer chases the one that saved Emily's life. Aria kicks her Red Coat's mask off, and it is CeCe Drake. She is the one that probably trapped Emily in the coffin. Spencer tries to chase the other Red Coat, and notices she keeps stopping, as if she wanted her to follow her. She leads Spencer into finding A's real lair. Spencer believes this Red Coat is Alison. Carla Grunwald also reveals Alison is alive, further proving Alison is the second Red Coat. Grave New World The Liars crash the party in Ravenswood's cemetery in order to find the other Red Coat (whom they believe is Alison), before A does. In the beginning, they see Red Coat but they lose her trail. They find a secret mansion and attempt to look for Red Coat in there, but fail. Ezra drives the girls back to Rosewood. The girls hear a branch snap and see Red Coat run away. The girls run towards her, and see Red Coat standing there. She takes off her hood, and turns around. It is Alison. She says she wants to come home, but needs their help. She takes off when Ezra shows up. A is for Answers Red Coat does not make a physical appearance here but Ali's Red Coat is seen in a photo shown to Veronica Hastings by Gabriel Holbrook. This is what informs Veronica and presumably the police that Alison is still alive. |-|Season 5= EscApe From New York It is revealed that Ali asked CeCe for help in Ravenswood in Now You See Me, Now You Don't. CeCe was trying to distract A by wearing the Red Coat disguise while Ali shut off the saw. Appearances (16/95) Identities A Red Coat was the leader of The 'A' Team's former disguise. She is who stole the game from Mona (Original "A" who worked solo for Seasons 1-2) in Season 3, and is known off-show as Uber A. The A Team members don't even know the real identity of Red Coat. She was originally thought to be CeCe Drake, but this was disproved (see below). Alison also wears a red coat, but only as a disguise (see below). It's also possible she has brown hair instead of blonde, because in Under the Gun, Red Coat is shown in the Emily mask with brown hair, and in The Mirror Has Three Faces, Red Coats hair looks fake. Her Red Coat was found burned up in 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e due to The Incident at Thornhill Lodge. We assume she then takes on her new disguise as The Black Widow (unconfirmed if they are the same person; if not, Red Coat has seemingly gone missing) where she attends Darren Wilden's funeral, wearing her signature Black Veil. It's shown at the end of the episode she was wearing a burned up Alison mask, meaning she was at the fire. She was absent for the rest of the season, and we can assume Shana Fring was doing most of the "A" work in Season 4, until she was killed in the finale. The Liars seemed to have somehow forgotten about Red Coat. Even when Ali tells Emily CeCe wasn't Red Coat, the liars never logically wonder who was the one who helped dug up Bethany's body. Red Coat, now reincarnated as The Black Widow, returns for Season 5. It's later revealed Alison may actually have been "A" all this time, playing with the girls like her dolls. "A" is also revealed to have long blond hair, further proving Ali is "A", Red Coat, and now as The Black Widow. Alison DiLaurentis In "Now You See Me, Now You Don't" the girls go to Ravenswood and see that there were two Red Coats. Spencer follows one of the Red Coats, who she thinks is Ali (the "good" Red Coat) because she appears to be helping The Liars, and she leads Spencer to what seems like A's Main Lair (but is actually Ezra's lair). Spencer shows The Liars the lair and a female eye is seen watching the girls through the wall, presumably Alison. After the girls leave the lair, they run into Carla Grunwald who tells the girls she saved Alison's life the night she went missing, proving Alison is alive. Red Coat #2 is confirmed to be Alison in "Grave New World." She claims that someone if after her, and she cannot come home. In Season 5, the girls realize Alison might be psycho and "A". CeCe Drake In "Now You See Me, Now You Don't," it's revealed CeCe is one of the Red Coats (known as the "bad" Red Coat until Season 5). Aria fights CeCe, and CeCe falls over the railing, but Aria hangs on to her. However, CeCe's sleeve rips and she falls. The girls run to her, and assume she is dead. When they turn around, CeCe's body is gone, meaning she escaped and is alive. Spencer then tells the girls she was chasing another Red Coat, who she believes is Alison. In "EscApe From New York", Alison confirmed that CeCe wasn't on the A-team and she dressed as Red Coat, at Alison's request, to distract A in Ravenswood. Jenna Marshall InBlood Is the New BlackBlood Is The New Black, Emily has a flashback of what happened "That Night", and remembers Jenna Marshall driving her somewhere, while she was wearing the Red Coat and black gloves. When confronted, Jenna says she was driving out at night since no one could see that she wasn't blind at the time, and saw Emily drunk. She tried to drive Emily home, but Emily ran from her. This was before the liars knew about Red Coat, but when the liars do find out about the mysterious red-hooded person, the girls idiotically forget about Jenna wearing the red coat and gloves. This is never brought up again, and it will probably remain unknown why Jenna was dressed as Red Coat for the rest of the series. Differentiating the Red Coats Alison *No wig (she's already blonde) *No mask (she's Ali and she wouldn't use an Ali mask) *No gloves (she doesn't need to hide her fingerprints) CeCe *No wig (same as above) *A mask (to throw A off from finding Ali) *No gloves (same as above) Jenna * Gloves (to hide fingerprints) * No mask (that we know of) * No wig (that we know of) A *Possibly A wig (she's POSSIBLY not a blonde) *A mask (to hide her real face) *Gloves (to hide her fingerprints Notes *Red Coat technically has three identities: One is CeCe, who was posing as Red Coat asked by Alison to distract "A". She was revealed in "Now You See Me, Now You Don't." The second is Alison, who is revealed to be alive, and she is hiding from A, while also trying to help her friends. Red Coat #2 was confirmed in "Grave New World" to be Alison DiLaurentis. The Red Coat who was at Alison's grave is a part of the A team, possibly the leader. *In the episode "UnmAsked" we see, in the background, a blonde girl in a red dress and a mask walking past Mona and was seen behind Paige and Emily. in addition, in Mona's Lair, there SEEMS to be a picture of a girl in a red dress or coat. It is possible that this girl in the red dress was Alison keeping an eye on the Liars. *Technically Alison was revealed to be Red Coat in "A DAngerous GAme" and CeCe was revealed in the episodes "Bring Down the Hoe" and Now You See Me, Now You Don't." However, Alison was believed to be a hallucination and CeCe was believed to be a red herring. *It is unknown who is who at which time but here are a few speculations: ** Mona was hallucinating Alison due to her meds in "UnmAsked". ** Real Red Coat was who Spencer saw in "Hot Water" ** Alison pulled Hanna out of the fire in "A DAngerous GAme" and Real Red Coat got off the plane and went through the woods. It is unknown if she pulled the other three out, though it isn't likely because she was presumably somewhere in the woods. ** Alison stopped the saw mill in "Now You See Me, Now You Don't" and CeCe was there to distract A. ** Real Red Coat or Alison (her hiding place) presumably was the Red Coat living under the DiLaurentis house. Gallery RC.png Red Coat Avatar.png RedCoatHD.jpg IMG_3746.PNG CeCe Now You See Me Now You Don't.png CeCe vs. Aria.png IMG_3753.PNG CeCe.png RedcoatCece1.png CeCeAsRC1.jpg Redcoatcece2.png CeCeAsRedCoat2.jpg.jpg IMG 3763.PNG IMG 3767.PNG IMG 3768.PNG Redcoatcece281.png IMG 3770.PNG IMG 3771.PNG IMG 3772.PNG Ali Season 4 Halloween Ep.png Ali Red Coat GNW.png Ali or CeCe in the Season 4 Halloween Episode.png IMG 3913.PNG IMG 3914.PNG IMG 3916.PNG IMG 3917.PNG IMG 3924.PNG IMG 3925.PNG Pretty-little-liars-halloween-stills-19.jpg Admksmdkdm.jpg Media Navigational Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Antagonist Category:A Team Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Pretty Dirty Secrets Category:Season 4